1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector assembly and a module spacer there of, and particularly to an electrical connector secured in the module spacer.
2. Description of Related Art
Chinese Patent No. CN204632965 discloses an electrical connector assembly having a circuit board and at least two first connectors pre-mounted on the circuit board. The electrical connector also includes at least one chip module installed on the first connectors. The storage of the electrical connector can be expanded simply by selectively mounting another chip module on one of the first connectors. However, the height of the first connector with a chip module must be higher than the one without a chip module. When mounting a heat sink on the electrical assembly, the first connector without a chip module mounted thereon may be damaged easily.
Therefore, an improved connector which can avoid damaging the first connector is desired.